Caminos Paralelos
by MeLiSiTaNs
Summary: La vida de una persona gira en torno de sus elecciones, pero que pasaria si no fueses tu quien eligiese tus pasos. "Mi vida es tal como yo lo soñe o eso creo". ÉL es mio - ¡ya lo veremos!. LB (Drarry) Esta historia participa en el reto anual "long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**:**__Los personajes no son míos. Escribo sólo con afán de divertirme y divertir (vamos si se puede)_

Advertencia: temática basada en el Slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta sabes dónde está la puerta, o en este caso la flechita de "volver".

Este Fic participa en el reto anual "long story" de el Forum La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Caminos Paralelos**

**Capitulo 1:**

Estación de Crin Cross...

-Vamos Ted, que pierdes el tren.

-Siiii

-Harry son menos veinte

-Sí, si, si...

-Papá, ¿qué pasa si llegamos tarde?

-Pues...

-No es momento de hablar.

No era una imagen muy normal ver a la familia Potter cerca de lugares mágicos, pero el pequeño Albus ya había cumplido sus 11 años y estaba listo para cursar su primer año.

-¿Listos? -dice Harry

-Mejor paso primero con James y Lily -Le dice Ginny al ver la indecisión de Albus.

Mientras Ginny intentaba convencer a Lily que el andén se encontraba detrás de esa pared y que no le pasaría nada Harry recordaba la primera vez que paso por esa puerta. En esa época no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba después de cruzar esa barrera, ni que su vida cambiara tan drásticamente. Aunque hubieron momentos malos, tuvo los años más maravillosos de su vida, y en Hogwarts fue donde conocía a su gran amor: Ginny Weasley, la mujer más buena comprensiva y hermosa que jamás había conocido, aparte de Hermione, por supuesto. Así se encontraba pensando cuando vio a Ted.

- Que cola había en la tienda, pensé que no acabaría nunca -le dice su ahijado. Ted ahora vive con ellos ya que la abuela Andrómeda murió hace ocho años.

-Primo, pero tú no habías dicho que hay una vendedora en el tren.

-Si...pero - Ted se toco un poco el pelo, que en esta ocasión era azul eléctrico- ni el carrito ni Honeydukes tienen estos chocolates.

Albus también adoraba los chocolates Milka, pero la verdad lo de su primo era una obsesión.

-Bueno, yo voy pasando que quiero ver a Henry y a Violeta, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Ted pasó por el muro, Harry le dijo a Albus:

-¿Dime, a que tienes miedo?

-A nada -le respondió muy poco decidido pero él era el hijo de Harry James Potter el mago más valiente de toda la historia y no podía defraudarlo. Harry al ver la actitud de su hijo le dijo:

-Tener miedo no es malo.

-¿Pero tú y James no tenéis miedo a nada?

-Eso no es verdad -Harry lo pensó un poco y le dio un ejemplo- tu sabes que a James no le gusta entrar a la habitación de Lily ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero es porque odia el color rosa de las paredes.

-Pues, la verdad -le dice en voz baja- no le gusta entrar porque le dan miedo las muñecas de porcelana de Lily.

Albus no podía creer que a su hermano le diesen miedo unas simples muñecas. Esas muñecas en si eran bastante terroríficas, pero nunca pensó que su hermano las temiese.

-Como ves todo el mundo tiene miedos, incluso el temerario de tu hermano.

-¿Papá tú has tenido miedo alguna vez?

-Muchas veces, aunque una de las veces que he tenido más miedo fue en el parto de Lily.

Albus sabia de esa historia, la verdad no la entendía muy bien, pero era algo referido a un cordón en el cuello de Lily.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer, es enfrentarte a tus miedos, en eso consiste la valentía. Ahora vamos, que ya es tarde y nos va a dejar el tren.

Albus simplemente asintió y junto con su padre paso la barrera. No era la primera vez que veía el andén, pero en esta ocasión había ido para subirse al tren y no simplemente despedirse.

ooooooOOHDOOoooooo

-He colega ¿qué tal? -le dice Ron a Harry cuando lo ve. Este año Rose la hija mayor de Ron también entra a Hogwarts y han ido a despedirla sus padres y su hermano Hugo. Albus rápidamente se va con ella.

-Bien, un poco cansado nada más.

Ron simplemente asintió, sabe que Harry ha tenido que hacer horas extras en San Mungo para poder faltar ese día al igual que él. A veces ser medimago era una tarea muy complicada de compaginar con la familia.

-Ginny me ha dicho que estabas hablando con Albus.

-Sí, se sentía algo inseguro.

-Me lo vas a decir a mi -le dice Ron riendo- ayer Rose estaba histérica, revisando una y otra vez su lista de cosas, se parece tanto a Hermione, no sé que ha heredado de mi.

-Creo yo que es algo muy evidente ese color rojo fuego que tiene. Y además adora mucho el Quidittch.

-Eso es verdad.

Harry y Ron se dirigen hacia donde están los demás y se dan cuenta que Bill y Fleur ya están allí.

-¿Que tal Ron?¿Que tal Harry?

-Bien ¿Y qué tal ustedes que no os veo desde el comienzo de las vacaciones? -les dice Ron.

-Estuvimos en Francia, en la casa de los padres de Fleur -dice Bill.

-Sí, pasamos todo el verano allí -les dice Fleur.

-¿Y Victoire?- les pregunta Hermione.

-Ha ido con Ted para acomodar su baúl.

-Si este año también entra a Hogwarts, que mayores se hacen nuestros pequeños - dice Hermione con tono nostálgico. Los demás asienten.

-Bill, papá me ha dicho que te de esto -le dice Ron dándole una videocámara- y que grabes a sus nietos. ¿Qué significa? Puedes dibujarles con eso.

-No - le responde Harry- es un artefacto muggle que funciona como una foto mágica, pero el movimiento es más largo.

Todos a excepción de Hermione y Bill dijeron un "ooooo".

-No creo que sea buena idea que Victoire sepa de este artefacto es capaz de pasarse la vida grabándose a sí misma.

-Sí creo que es un poco Ególatra -dice Fleur. No es normal que Fleur diga eso ya que es una de las personas más ególatras que han conocido así que Victoire debe ser mucho peor.

-No te enfades cariño, pero a veces no se que de Weasley tiene Victoire en la sangre -le dice Bill.

-Bueno adora mucho las aventuras y los aparatos muggles como ese aparato que le regalo tu padre. Tu padre ha corrompido a todos sus nietos con esas cosas que emiten ruido.

Harry solo se río. Al igual que Victoire, el resto de los nietos Weasley tienen un equipo de música que les compro su abuelo para cada uno. La verdad es que es muy útil y divertido, pero una verdadera tortura a las 6 de la mañana.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

No era solo el primer año para la familia Potter o Weasley, si no también para el primogénito de la familia Malfoy, Scorpius.

-Papá...

-Scorpius esos modales –le dice Lucius.

Draco simplemente suspiro, le tenía dicho a Scorpius que no lo llamase "papá" en público, pero parecía que aún no lo entendía.

-Os deseo un buen viaje -les dice Lucius a los dos. Narcissa simplemente sonríe, porque sabe que la frialdad de Lucios no es tan fría después de todo. El quiere a su familia, pero a su manera.

Astoria tenía un pañuelo en la mano y lloraba silenciosamente. Era realmente injusto que, el mismo año que se va su hijo a Hogwarts, su esposo reciba una oferta como profesor de pociones en el mismo colegio, era realmente injusto. Draco siempre trabajaba hasta tarde en los negocios de la familia que había podido recuperar después de la guerra y cuando llegaba a casa solo hablaban de Scorpius, un poco de lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día y demás cosas triviales. Ahora que tendrían mas tiempo para ellos dos el colegio le mandan esa oferta.

-Draco -le dice Astoria antes de echarse a sus brazos a llorar de nuevo. Draco la quiere mucho, es la madre de su hijo y su esposa, la respetada Astoria Greengrass. Pero aunque lo ha intentado no ha podido amarla como a una mujer, pero si como a una amiga, una gran amiga.

-Astoria, tranquila estarás con mi madre y no te sentirás sola, y cuando quieras puedes venir a vernos, tu solo envíame una lechuza -le dice en voz baja al oído- Además vendré a visitarte algunos fines de semana.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también -le dijo Draco, porque verdaderamente la quería. Astoria se recompuso y volvió a ser la misma mujer de siempre.

-Creo que es hora que subamos al tren.

Scorpius asintió y todos avanzaron para estar más cerca del tren. Draco tenía unos cuantos baúles asa que se quedo un rato haciendo los encantamientos para transportarlos.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

-Pero mirad quienes están por ahí - dice Ron.

-¿Quienes son papá?

-Mi querida Rose ese niño que ves ahí será tu próximo enemigo durante más o menos siete años, su apellido es Malfoy, así que tienes que ganarle en todo, denuéstame que eres tan brillante como tu madre e incluso más.

-¡Que inmaduro eres Ronald! como puedes decirle eso a Rose -le dice Hermione con el seño fruncido y le dice a Rose- Rose no hagas caso a tu padre si tu quieres ser su amiga no hay problema, tu eres libre de decidir por ti misma.

-Bueno Rose ten claro si terminas saliendo con ese niño te puedo asegurar que estas desterrada de la familia y desheredada si terminas en Slytherin, tú decides -Ron se lo dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo- los Weasley somos fieles a Gryffindor.

Rose se sintió realmente confundida ¿Y si no iba a Gryffindor? ¿Si terminaba en Slythering? ¿O a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw? ¿Si salía con ese niño su padre la desterraría? ¿Pero que quería decir con salir? ¿No podría ir ni siquiera a Hogsmeade si el niño iba? No había pensado en eso, ahora que haría, ya no tenía casi tiempo.

Hermione vio la inquietud en la mirada de su hija, y deseo matar a Ron. Así empezaron una discusión donde Ron intentaba alegar sus razones y Hermione simplemente le decía inmaduro.

Bill que estaba cerca hablo con Rose y le explico que su padre no se llevaba "muy bien con" el padre de ese niño y que por eso decía esas cosas, que no se preocupase por nada que nadie la desterraría, ni que la "desheredaría". Bill al decirle esto último aguanto la risa, vaya tonterías podía decir su hermano. Fleur le sonreía a Rose para infundirle ánimos.

Ginny no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que estaba discutiendo con James sobre algunos artilugios Weasley que había encontrado en su cama y que ya no estaban hoy por la mañana. Lily simplemente estaba con Hugo hablando sobre el colegio donde iban. Mientras Harry estaba hablando con Ted:

-Padrino, por favor, solo será esta vez te lo prometo.

-Ted sabes que tienes que saber organizar bien tu dinero, ¿cómo es posible que te acabes tan rápido tus galeones semanales?

-Por favor, te prometo que la próxima vez lo hare mejor solo en esta ocasión -le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-De acuerdo, pero que no se repita a menudo.

-Muchas gracias padrino eres el mejor padrino de la Historia.

Ted se despide con un abrazo y vuelve a subir al tren. Harry se gira para ir hacia Ginny cuando lo ve. Ve a Draco Malfoy.

Y simplemente dijo:

-¿Malfoy?

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

(Draco)

Draco al oír su nombre giro a esa dirección y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba. Harry Potter.

Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y volvió al pasado un pasado de tristes recuerdos. Todo parecía igual...

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

(Harry)

...él, yo... todo igual... los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, pelo...

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

(Draco)

...De nuevo delante suyo, que aunque intente negarlo u olvidar, con el mismo sentimiento, pero...

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

"¿Qué es esto?" Harry al darse cuenta que se había quedado callado y quieto volvía en si "¿Qué ha pasado?" Sintió por una milésima de segundo dolor un dolor que nunca había conocido, pero ¿por qué? "Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo "se dijo a sí mismo. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió como si ese momento nunca haya existido.

-¿Tú hijo también entra este año al colegio, no? -Por lo menos lo que tenía entendido Harry es que el hijo de Malfoy tenía la misma edad que Albus.

-Si -le responde secamente.

-A entonces también estará con mi sobrina Rose y Victoire -le dice Harry sonriendo.

"Basta no tengo porque oírle más, no me interesa su vida con los asquerosas comadrejas ni menos aún con la _comadrejilla_". Draco solo le mira y se da la vuelta.

-Adiós, Potter -le dice simplemente y se acerca a su familia.

Harry sintió un _Déjà vu,_ ¿pero donde antes había presenciado la misma escena?. No podía recordarlo. Pero la sensación era horrible, él se congelo ahí mismo y sintió que no entraba aire a sus pulmones.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

Draco al girarse genera un gesto, un gesto de tristeza que el maldito de Potter jamás vera. Y simplemente le dice por inercia:

-Adiós Potter.

-¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! (Sonido del tren avisando a los pasajeros)

-Creo que ya es la hora -dice Draco al llegar donde ellos- Vamos Scorpius. Adiós padre, madre, Astoria.

-Que tengas un buen viaje hijo -le dice Narcissa, él sabe que no solo hace referencia al viaje en tren si no a que lo supone volver a Hogwarts.

-Adiós.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

Harry seguía ahí parado, cuando Ginny le vio.

-¿Harry? -le pregunta dudosa- Harry vamos, que los niños ya están en el tren.

-¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

-Vamos -le dice Harry y va con el resto. Todos estaban parados delante de la ventana de la cavia de los chicos. Albus ya no estaba triste, al contrario estaba realmente feliz.

A lo largo del tren se encontraban las familias despidiéndose, llorando o riendo. Otro nuevo año comenzaba en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta otro fic que se me ocurrió en las vacaciones. No sé si está muy bien pero me he dado cuenta que si me pongo a criticar cada capítulo que hago no lo colgare nunca así que ¡ AQUÍ ESTA!

_Saludos de MeLiSiTaNs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no son míos. Escribo sólo con afán de divertirme y divertir (vamos si se puede)

Advertencia: temática basada en el Slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta sabes dónde está la puerta, o en este caso la flechita de "volver".

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Ha sido un día muy emocionante papá -le dice Lily.

-Si ha sido un día realmente emocionante -le responde Harry dándole un beso en la frente- pero es hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches papá -le dice somnolienta.

Harry se va hacia la puerta y apaga la luz, y piensa que solo dentro de dos años Lily ya estará en Hogwarts y se quedaría solo, bueno con Ginny.

Baja piso de abajo y ve a Ginny viendo unos papeles.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunta.

-Nada aquí viendo las nuevas jugadas que me ha enviado el entrenador.

-En serio tienes que irte la semana que viene -le dice- no podrías quedarte un poco más.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero sabes como es mi trabajo.

Harry solo asintió.

-¿Pero tienes que llevarte a Lily?

-Harry sabes muy bien que este mes tienes mucho trabajo y no vas a poder cuidarla. No te preocupes volveremos en tres semanas. Además puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.

-Vale, vale...

Ginny al verlo tan triste le besa y Harry responde apasionadamente. Ginny se asombra al ver lo receptivo que estaba Harry, casi nunca es así.

Harry simplemente se dejaba llevar. No sabe cómo explicar ese extraño aroma que siente alrededor suyo, que lo envuelve, que lo llena. Ese olor. Los labios de Ginny saben muy diferentes, tienen un sabor nuevo, uno que lo embriaga y que le hace perder la razón.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

Por la mañana Ginny le levanta con un beso

-Buenos días -le dice- Estabas e buen humor ayer ¿no?

-Pues la verdad aún sigo de buen humor.

-Jajajaja - se ríe- lo siento pero llegaremos tarde y hoy tengo entrenamiento muy temprano y tu una operación.

-Malditos trabajos -le dice Harry- Me voy a dar una ducha.

-Ok, yo mientras voy a alistar a Lily.

Al salir Ginny entra rápidamente al baño. Luego baja las escaleras y se pone a preparar el desayuno. En un rato baja Ginny.

-¿Quieres café o té? - le pregunta Harry.

-Café, hoy va ser un día muy largo -le dice Ginny sentándose- Marcus se ha lesionado el brazo con una blugger y estamos buscando un nuevo bateador.

-¿Y el suplente?

-Ah Gauss, pues el muy idiota estaba practicando cerca del campo y la misma blugger le dio. Ahora tiene las costillas rotas.

-Vaya, un dos por uno -le dije Harry riéndose.

-No te rías que no es gracioso -le dice dándole en el brazo- ahora estamos como locos buscando suplentes; suplente del jugador y suplente del suplente. ¡Lily!

Harry se levanto de la mesa y acomodo su portafolio. Tenía la operación de la señora Hopkins a las 11:30 aún tenía tiempo para llevar a Lily al colegio.

-Bueno cariño ya me voy que ya es muy tarde -le dice Ginny y le da un beso a Harry y a Lily- portaros bien.

Tomo los polvos flu desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

-¿Ya estas lista Lily?

-Si papá.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

Aparca el coche en un garaje cercano a San Mungo y camina hasta la entrada mágica. Al llegar al pabellón se encuentra con Ron.

-Buenos días colega.

-¿Qué tal? -le dice Harry.

Harry y Ron en contra de todas las expectativas terminaron siendo sanadores. Estaban cansados de luchar, esa carga ya se lo dejaban a otros. Así terminaron en el pabellón de cirugía, que no era exactamente como la cirugía muggle pero coincidían en ciertos puntos.

-Cansadísimo, Hugo estuvo toda la noche despierto pensando en Rose -le dice con tono triste- Y luego cuando este se durmió llegó una lechuza y adivina de quien era; de Rose. La había enviado después de bajar del tren. Se la he dado a Hugo para que se tranquilice, aunque seguro Rose envía otra carta hoy. Merlín, pobre Tinkly se va a pasar la vida volando.

-Bueno, a ti por lo menos te escriben, pero ni James ni Albus me han escrito aún.

-Va seguro te envían una lechuza hoy, que sería lo más normal, si lo pensamos mejor.

-Sí, creo que Rose tiene un carácter muy parecido a Hermione.

-La verdad es que si -le dice Ron pensativo- Solo poseen genes Weasley en lo físico. Una vez me dijo mi padre que el gen Weasley siempre se manifiesta, por regla general aunque sea en el color del pelo.

-Bueno no siempre, mira a James y a Albus.

-Si los dos son iguales a ti, más Albus que James, pero los dos morenos y de ojos verdes -le dice- pero Lily es muy parecida a Ginny.

-O muy parecida a mi madre si te das cuenta, ya que también tiene los ojos verdes.

-Como siempre eres la excepción que rompe la regla; el único que no muere por una maldición asesina o la mordedura de un basilisco, el único jugador de Quidditch de primero, sigo

-No, gracias -le dice Harry riendo- además Victoire es rubia y no pelirroja.

-Pero tiene muchas pecas, como los Weasley.

Seguían hablando sobre los genes Weasley cuando una enfermera se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Señor Potter la señora Hopkins ya está preparada para la operación.

-Pero ya son las 11:30 -le dice Harry a la enfermera asombrado.

-No son las 9:20 y la operación empieza a las 9:40. Disculpe Señor Potter pero a las 11:30 fue la primera operación que se hizo la señora Hopkins hace dos meses.

Mierda, se había confundido de papel. Dichoso maletín.

-Bueno Ron te veo a la hora de comer en la cafetería.

-Claro, ahora tengo algunas consultas que atender, nos vemos.

Cuando Harry llego a la sala de operaciones simplemente dijo:

-Manos a la obra.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

-¡Que cansancio! -le dice Ron bostezando- Que difícil es volver al trabajo después de un mes de vacaciones.

-Me lo dirás a mí, esta vez la señora Hopkins se había destrozado completamente la cadera, la tenia partida en varia partes y no podía simplemente aplicarle hechizos, ya que estaban muy cerca de penetrar en los riñones.

-Que mujer, no sé porque sigue esquiando con su edad.

-Yo tampoco.

Empezaron a comer y estaban con el postre (una mísera manzana, la verdad que la comida del hospital era realmente mala) cuando el busca de Ron sonó.

-Eh colega tengo que dejarte, me necesitan en un pabellón.

-Vale nos vemos.

Harry decide irse también, no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo ahí. Ya en su pabellón el superior le manada a llamar. Toca la puerta y pasa.

-Me llamaba señor.

-Si -le dice lentamente. Aunque no soy yo la persona realmente interesada.

Harry en ese momento se da cuenta que no están solos en la habitación. En una esquina se encontraba la profesora...

-Buenos días Potter.

Que la profesora McGonagall le estuviese buscando no le _daba buena espina_.

-¿Qué ha hecho James esta vez? -le dice Harry con tono resignado.

McGonagall a oírlo solo sonrió.

-Esta vez su hijo no ha hecho nada -le dice- bueno por ahora apenas acabamos de comenzar. Yo le buscaba por un asunto un poco más delicado.

-Minerva lo siento pero no voy a asumir el cargo de director.

-No recordaba que fuese tan impaciente Potter. No le vengo a ofrecer ese cargo. Aún. Usted bien sabe que en algún momento tendrá que decidir entre ese cargo o ser ministro.

Siempre con lo mismo.

-Bueno he venido hasta aquí por un asunto muy diferente. Como usted bien sabe señor Potter la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras es muy importante y requiere de un buen profesor, pero por los trágicos sucesos que se han ido avecinando a lo largo de los años nadie ha querido impartirla. El año pasado se jubilo nuestro último profesor de defensa junto con Slughorn así que este año habían dos vacantes libres -Harry tenía un mal presentimiento- Pero a pesar de todo encontramos profesores nuevos. El problema es que el profesor de defensa esta envenenado, tomo una poción equivocado y ahora está en coma.

Harry rogaba que la intención de la profesora fuera que Harry le curase así que se lo pregunto.

-Siento desilusionarlo señor Potter, pero según lo que me han dicho los sanadores, no despertara del coma en unos seis meses.

"No, ni hablar"

-Así que me presento ante usted para pedirle que sea nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa, por lo menos el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse el otro profesor.

-Pero soy sanador, no profesor.

-Potter crees que no se qué lograste sacar el titulo de Defensa junto con la de Medimagia -le dijo seriamente- soy tu profesora.

-Bueno profesora, lo siento, pero esto no se encuentra en mis manos, todo depende de mí superior -Harry miro a su jefe con una cara de súplica y este no sabía qué hacer.

-No sé qué decirla profesora, pero Harry es uno de los mejores en su campo y seria un desperdicio que se marchara, además...

-Siento interrumpirle, pero que usted sabe Potter va a tomar el cargo de director en algún momento y esto le vendría de mucha ayuda.

"Mierda" Cuando la guerra acabo la gente pidió que Harry fuese el nuevo ministro de magia, cosa que no pensaba hacer en la vida. Cuando se negó todos veían su decisión con desaprobación así que Hermione le dijo que tomase el cargo de director de Hogwarts ya que sería dentro de mucho tiempo. Hermione le dijo a la gente que era mejor ese puesto ya que la educación de los nuevos magos era vital y que así la sociedad mejoraría teniendo de ejemplo al gran Harry Potter. Al principio le pareció buena idea ya que McGonagall todavía tenía muchas décadas por cumplir y el por vivir.

-Pero profesora yo quiero seguir con la medimagia.

-Lo entiendo Potter, pero las clases ya han comenzado y el ministerio de magia no me ha podido conseguir a un profesor de defensa decente. Piense en sus hijos o sus sobrinos, ellos no podrán cursar este año defensa si no hay profesor.

-Lo pensare profesora, pero no le garantizo nada.

-Muchas gracias Potter. Ahora tengo que marcharme -le dice McGonagall mientras se va cercando a la chimenea y tomo unos polvos flu- Ah, se me olvidaba solo tiene hasta mañana para pensarlo. Que pasen un buen día.

-Profesora...-Harry se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

-Bueno Potter esto depende de usted. Pero tome la decisión que tome sepa que siempre tendremos una plaza para usted.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo Harry- Con su permiso.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

-En serio te dijo eso -le dice Ron.

-Sí, y solo tengo hasta mañana.

-Y ya has pensad que hacer.

-Ron si no acepto James, Albus, Victoire, Rose, Ted y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts no tendrán profesor de Defensa. Pero si acepto voy a pasarme seis meses sin hacer lo que realmente me gusta.

-Harry no es por influenciarte, pero son solo seis meses, luego podrás volver y listo. Además estarás cerca a James y evitaras que Gryffindor pierda tantos puntos.

-Mmmm, es verdad solo son seis meses, ni que fuera a volverme loco ¿no?

-Así se dice colega.

-Entonces decidido, me voy a Hogwarts- le dice Harry sonriendo cuando se da cuenta del pequeño fallo en su plan- ¿y como se lo digo a Ginny?

-Me había olvidado de ella -le dice Ron- lo siento.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

-¿Qué tal te fue el día?

-Ufff, fue realmente horrible, aún no tenemos suplentes, todos son realmente malos.

Harry había llegado temprano y había acostado lo más antes posible a Lily para que no oyese los gritos de Ginny.

-Bueno Ginny tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Si dime

Harry se lo dijo relajadamente mirándola a la cara. A medida que hablaba Ginny se ponía más seria.

-¿Seis meses? -le dijo- como profesor.

-Si -Harry esperaba los gritos en cualquier momento.

-Voy a hablar con McGonagall.

-No Ginny.

-PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE PIDA ESO AHORA, NO LE BASTA CON DEJARTE COMO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS, PERO ESTA MUJER SE HA VUELTO LOCA, PERO ME VA A...

Y as empezaron los gritos durante unos quince minutos. Por suerte se acordó de poner los hechizos silenciadores a la casa y a la habitación de Lily. Cuando Ginny se calmo se puso a llorar.

-Vamos Ginny no te pongas así solo serán seis meses.

-Claro a ti te resultara fácil, pero a mí no.

-Piensa que es como tu trabajo, que tengo que estar de viaje continuamente.

-No es lo mismo yo me voy de viaje muy pocas veces al año ya que casi todos los partidos se juegan en el mismo estadio.

Harry no pudo decir nada, solo la abrazo. Y así estuvieron, albarazados durante un buen rato. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Ginny realmente no quería que Harry se quedase solo, sin nadie que ella conociese, pero no podía hacer nada.

ooooooOODHOOoooooo

-¿Como es esto posible? Solo hace dos días que hemos venido a despedirnos de los niños y otra vez estamos aquí ¿quieren que llore? -dice Ron con tono dramático.

-Vamos Ron -le dice Harry- que no me voy tan lejos.

-Cuídate mucho -le dice Hermione mientras le da un abrazo.

-Adiós Harry -le dice Ginny y le besa.

McGonagall le había dicho a Harry que no podía viajar por polvos flu ya que todos los profesores por regla general, los nuevos, tenían que viajar por tren, y si querían podían hacerlo los años siguientes, pero el primer año era obligatorio.

-Señor Potter, disculpe, pero vamos a partir en breve.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-Papá cuídate mucho y vigila a James que se ha llevado algunas cosas sin permiso de la tienda de tío George -le dijo en la oreja Lily- pero mamá no lo sabe.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero mucho. Pórtate bien con tu madre y tus tíos.

-Y conmigo -dice Hugo.

-Y también con Hugo -dice Harry mientras acaricia la cabellera pelirroja de su sobrino- nos vemos en tres meses, en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Harry subió al tren y vio como la imagen de sus seres queridos se hacía más pequeño hasta que no se veía nada más que el cielo azul.

* * *

Hola a todos. Voy algo lenta pero aquí está otro capítulo, espero que os guste.

Sailor mercure o neptune gracias por el review.

_MeLiSiTaNs_


End file.
